Instintos
by HGranger-RWeasley
Summary: –¿Puedes actuar una vez en tu vida con lo que te dice tu instinto o no se, tus impulsos? Se espontanea Hems pregunto medio harta la pelirroja, volteo encontrándose con su amiga –


**Instintos**

-De verdad no lo entiendo- negaba con la cabeza- ¿Cómo es posible que me cele tanto pero me quiera como amiga?- se sentó pesadamente en la cama –No lo logro entender- siguió mientras se tiraba rendida en la cama.

-¿Y quien dijo que te quiere como amiga?- pregunto Ginny quien se encontraba en el baño de la madriguera.

-Es obvio que simplemente me ve como una amiga- dijo Hermione Granger con la voz cansada.

-Lo único obvio aquí es que los dos son unos tontos- dijo la pelirroja que se encontraba saliendo del baño.

-El será un tonto, porque en lo que a mi me concierne fui nombrada premio anual en nuestro ultimo año, de hecho-

-De hecho eres una tonta, tanto o más que mi hermano- la corto Ginevra Weasley mientras se sentaba en la cama que se encontraba recostada su amiga.

-Deja de llamarme así- dijo con un tono de voz más alto-Te dije que no lo soy, por otro lado tu hermano-

-Es tan tonto como tú- la volvió a cortar- ¿Quieres saber porque?- pregunto antes que la castaña comenzara a refunfuñar.

-No quiero saberlo, exijo que me digas- se reincorporo en la cama y se apoyo contra la pared.

-Eres una tonta por varios motivos, pero él más importante en estos momentos, es el hecho de que no te des cuenta de que mi hermano esta completamente loco por ti dijo sin interrupciones –Ya cierra la boca que te entraran moscas- continuo cuando volteo a verla, ya que Granger se encontraba con la boca abierta y los ojos muy abiertos.

-T/Tu no puede decir eso- balbuceo un poco al hablar.

-¿Y porque no lo puedo decir "señora inteligencia"- dijo con ironía la más pequeña de la familia Weasley.

-Por el simple hecho de que eso no es cierto- dijo convencida, aunque realmente deseaba que Ronald la amara tanto como ella lo hacia con él.

-¿Cómo sabes que no es cierto?- pregunto arqueando una ceja, su amiga permaneció callada así que continuo- ¿Sabes? Mi hermano es MUY celoso- recalco sus palabras- Pero contigo tiene algo más que celos de un simple amigo, lo tendrías que haber visto en cuarto, oooh que gracioso fue cuando escuche sus gritos en la sala común- dijo recordando- ¿Cómo nuestro premio anual, y la adolescente más inteligente en décadas no se ah dado cuenta que Ronald Weasley esta completamente loco por ella?- pregunto con ironía

-Tu y yo sabemos que esos celos fueron – trato de buscar palabras, recordaba patente ese momento, como se habían gritado, como había llorado y como hubiese querido haber ido a ese baile con dios "_Merlín cuanto lo deseé_" pensó mientras bajaba la cabeza.

-Fueron porque mi querido hermano estaba enamorado de Hermione Granger, la chica premio anual- continuaba con su tono sarcástico-Deja de buscar palabras raras para describir el comportamiento de Ron, hoy mismo lo haz podido corroborar, esta completamente celoso de cualquier persona que quiera coquetear contigo amiga- dijo Ginny recostándose en la cama.

-¿Tu crees que de verdad siente algo por mi?- pregunto un tanto dudosa.

-No lo creo, estoy tan segura como que me llamo Ginevra Weasley- comento con una sonrisa en la cara.

-¿Completamente segura?- pregunto mirando a la chica pecosa, quien asintió lentamente -¿Entonces que puedo hacer?- pregunto no muy segura, realmente no sabía si creerle o no a su pequeña mejor amiga.

-Yo creo que debes actuar de inmediato- se reincorporo de un salto y se dirigió a la ventana.

-¿De inmediato?- arqueo una ceja un tanto desconfiada.

-Mejor dicho ya, ve a hablar con el ya- no quito la vista de la ventana.

-¿Ya?- pregunto incrédula a lo que oía-¿Estas loca Ginevra? Tengo muchas cosas que analizar, planear- movía sus manos exageradamente.

-¿Puedes actuar una vez en tu vida con lo que te dice tu instinto o no se, tus impulsos? Se espontanea Hems- pregunto medio harta la pelirroja, volteo encontrándose con su amiga –Ve y dile lo que sientes, no analices todo una vez- dijo convenciendo a su amiga.

-Tienes razón- le dijo mientras salía de la pieza.

-Suerte- grito la pelirroja quien se había asomado al pasillo para darle ánimos

-Resulto tal cual lo planeamos pequeña- dijo alguien detrás de la pelirroja.

-Así es mi querido Potter, así es- dijo mientras se volteaba –Lastima que no todo sea como planeamos¿no lo crees?- pregunto con media sonrisa.

-¿A que te refieres?- pregunto, aunque ya sabía la respuesta.

-A que no todos están- fue cortada por un beso.

-No todos están ¿Cómo?- pregunto con una sonrisa y los ojos cerrados luego de cortar el beso.

-¿Porque lo hiciste?- pregunto

-Sigo mis instintos Ginevra- la volvio a besar mientras Ginny sonreia al besarlo.

Mientras en las afueras de la Madriguera se encontraba él, un muchacho alto, con un cuerpo realmente admirable para los chicos y deseables para las chicas, tenía los cabellos rojos un poco más largo de lo usual y aún conservaba aquellas pecas que le daban ese aire de niño pequeño brindándole un aire tierno que volvía loca a la mayoría dentro del colegio de magia y hechicería al cual había concurrido durando siete años.

"_Siete años, siete años que la conozco" _pensó_ "siete años en los cuales me roba sonrisas, lagrimas, en los cuales me enamoro¿Cómo es posible¿Cómo me llegue a enamorar de mi mejor amiga¿Cómo me enamore de aquella persona con la cual discuto todos los malditos días?"_ se sumergió en sus pensamientos.

-Ronald ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto inocentemente la castaña cuando se sentó frente a él.

-Pienso¿tu que crees?- contesto no muy cortésmente.

-¿Qué te sucede?- le pregunto ella haciendo caso omiso a su falta de tacto para con los sentimientos del otro que tenía Ronald.

-Nada que a ti te interese Hermione- dijo el chico sin mirarla.

-¡Por merlín¿Qué te sucede Ronald?- dijo ella medio exasperada ya, ese chico si que lograba sacarla de sus casillas-Trato de ser amable, quiero saber tu problema y tu- lo señalo amenazadoramente-¡Tu no haces más que serme indiferente! No soporto más esto de que me esquives, no me quieras hablar, no puedo creer que no confíes en mi- se paro y cruzo los brazos.

-¿Quieres sabes cual es mi problema?- pregunto el chico mientras se levantaba lentamente.

-Claro que quiero saber cual es tu problema, quiero y exijo saber que es lo que te trae tan- trato de buscar palabras pero no las encontraba.

-¿Tan alejada, pensante, raro, excéntrico?-enumero Ronald.

-Eso, quiero sabes que es lo que te tiene así- dijo ella e inconscientemente le poso su mano en la mejilla a modo de caricia.

-Pues- tembló frente al contacto con la castaña- Lamento decirte que lo que me trae así eres tu- le dijo y le aparto la mano de su cara.

-¿Qué?- no podía creer lo que el le decia, realmente aquel pelirrojo era un desconsiderado, "_un completo desconsiderado"_ pensó

-Eso, todos mis problemas son por ti- comenzó a irritarse y acercarse a ella sin darse cuenta.

-¿Por mi?- grito histérica -¿Por mi?- repitió -¿Qué diantres tengo que ver yo en tus problemas?- se acerco a él.

-No dije que TÚ tienes que ver en MIS problemas- dijo el enojado- Sino quiero decir que ¡TU ERES MI PROBLEMA!- dijo más alto de lo normal.

-¿Qué?- pregunto atónita-¿Qué rayos te hice para yo ser TU problema?- se acerco más.

-Déjame decirte que por ti estoy raro, alejado y pensante- no podía y no quería callarlo más- Y ¿Sabes que? Estoy harto de esta situación- se acerco mucho más a la castaña, tanto que podía escucharla respirar entrecortadamente "_Es realmente bella hasta enojada_" pensó el chico.

-Pero ¿de que situación me hablas?- se acerco más- Si prácticamente ni hablábamos, tu y yo ya ni parecemos amigos- dio un paso más y se estremeció al sentir la nariz del chico pegada a la suya. Sus narices chocaban y ambos respiraban entrecortadamente, "_se ve más bello que nunca"_ pensó ella, muchas cosas pasaron por su cabeza en ese momento, todos las cosas que habían vivido. Ninguno de los dos parecía querer moverse de ese lugar, es más ambos parecían disfrutarlo, ella sentía la respiración en la comisura de sus labios y ese debe haber sido el momento en el cual todas sus neuronas se desconectaron y lo beso. Lo beso como siempre lo había soñado, al principio fue tierno y con miedo a no ser respondido, pero al ver que el le respondió aquello que comenzó como un roce de labios se fue tornado más apasionado ya que ella lo besaba con más ímpetu cada momento. Pero como no todo dura para siempre, la falta de aire se hizo presente y debieron separarse.

-Y/Yo¿Qué fue eso?- pregunto al fin Ronald que tenia apoyada su frente con la de la chica y todavía la tenía tomada por la cintura.

-¿Eso?- pregunto y lo volvió a besar, el pelirrojo asintió- Simplemente sigo mis iimpulsos Ronald, sigo mis instintos- dijo ella calmada, y muy feliz "_no puedo creer que me corresponda"_

-¿Tus instintos te dicen también que debes ser mi novia porque te amo con locura infinita?- pregunto con una sonrisa en la cara y los ojos cerrados, como si al abrirlos todo aquello fuese un sueño.

-Ammm- lo beso con ganas y dijo en un susurro cuando logro separarse –Dicen que si no lo soy, estaría completamente loca- completo y lo volvió a besar.

-Amo tus instintos- dijo el pelirrojo mientras se fundían nuevamente en un beso tierno, como aquellos que habían deseado desde hacia tanto tiempo.

_Instintos: actos que no analizamos, podriamos decir que es el momento en el cual las neuronas dejan de hacer sinopsis y seguimos a nuestro corazón, lo que realmente sentimos, lo que anehelamos, lo que realmente pensamos, definitivamente es el momento en el cual actuamos tal cual somos, sin meditar solo por la simple razón de que sentimos que debemos hacer aquello que queremos y/o sentimos en ese mismo momento._

* * *

_Como ya die en la presentación, soy __.net/u/1176664/Aylen-Weasley__ pero tuve un problema, me hackearon la cuenta con la cual ingresaba con ese nombre. Por eso decidi cambiarme de perfil, y cree este. Voy a publicar las dos historias que escribi, y por cierto, voy a continuar con '**Algo más que tu amiga' **¿si?. Sean buenas y dejenme rr, si quieren también me dejan su meil y hablamos, así se sacan cualquier tipo de duda. Por cierto, gracias a las personas que me dejaron rr en la publicación anterior._


End file.
